User talk:CompleCCity
Welcome to the ! Wiki Guidelines * Manual of Style * Community Guidelines * Information Sourcing * Files Guideline * Chat Policies Help out * Forums * Pages needing attention Greetings, ! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style page and we hope you will make more! If you haven't done so already, please read our wiki guidelines on the right and help keep this wiki to the best of standards! In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! You can also join the live chat, or ask one of our administrators. Best regards, Elseweyr (talk) 10:57, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Why do you revert correct edits? I saw your message on Temporaryeditor78's talk page. To answer your question: it's because he can. You're new but Temporaryeditor78 had been doing this to peoples a while now. He is a tyrant with power over this wiki. To the points, he had driven a number of peoples away from the wiki because of his behavior. There also been attempted to get him removed from his admin position since he abused his power but both were unsuccessful. Please carefully, he will block users without warning for any minor things.--Allen Knott (talk) 01:03, July 11, 2018 (UTC)Allen E. Knott 1:03 AM Wednesday, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Hey CompleCCity, :Temp takes the Original Trilogy (OT) and this wikia very seriously. Pretty strict on the rules. No whiff of speculation or opinion is allowed unless it has come from a verified source. :Odds are the items that you found will require the 3-man rule to verify. My guess would be that would be part of why they were reverted. When that happens to me, I try to always put a section on the talk page asking for 2 more verifications. That way your findings are documented and could potentially be added later if verified. :You're coming to this franchise long after they settled the rules for this wikia. There are still things to found and changed but with the popularity of the games, these games were studied, checked, verified, etc. by many people. :I try to add sections or information that I find useful as if I was a brand new player coming to the wikia for info. I added a whole new table section on all of the planets that have Hazards. That was a small thing that I found lacking when I was doing work for the Mass Effect: Andromeda hazard section. If I ask myself a question "How many planets have hazards in ME?" and I can't easily find the answer, then I should do the research and try to make sure no one else has to ask that question. Things like that are pretty few and far between but they do still exist. If you as a new player ask yourself a question and there isn't a clean easy way to find the answer, then creating/adding to a section may be a possibility. In those cases, you may want to sandbox/user space and ask other contributors to give some feedback before going live with the changes. :I've run into Temp numerous times on issues and he is strict on the rules. My own talk page has plenty of messages from him on things I should/shouldn't do. I try not to repeat the mistakes. I've singlehandedly made his talkpage into War And Peace with all of the changes and questions I've asked in the past 6 months. :) I will say that he is fair in listening to what you have to say if you are fact based and just looking for help. It may take time to get an answer, sometimes the answers are curt, and sometimes not what I wanted but I try not to let my emotions into it. :I do know that the other admins still are watching but contribute much less than they used to. If Temp isn't able to answer a question, one of the other admins may know the answer. A few times I've a had Elseweyr chime in and Teugene as well. Between the admins, they know most (if not all) of the history right away. :From what I have seen, around 2013 it was REALLY ruthless here. Back when now inactive admins were active it was 10 times as strict. :Temp doesn't block for honest mistakes. If you persist at an action even after being warned that he says breaks the rules, you may get a 2 week or month block but I don't think I've seen him use it here the entire time I've been here. I've seen spam/vandals/sockpuppets get hit hard but no one else. Usually it is people provoking him hard that get a 2 week cooling off period. --GS877 (talk) 22:15, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: First, Temp doesn't seem to give a warning. Second, he doesn't seem to listen, since he always been to think he is right. Third, there is such a thing as too strict, Temp met that and surpass that in my opinion. Fourth, my biggest issue with him is that he abuses his power, in my opinion, and chase away user for nonsense reasons. Because of his insane behavior.--Allen Knott (talk) 05:42, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Allen Knott 5:42 AM Saturday, July 14, 2018 (UTC). :::Hey Allen, :::To respond to your four points: :::1. I've gotten lots of warnings from Temp. See my talk page for a running list of things I've messed up. :::2. He may not always answer but when he does, he will give detailed responses. His talk page is littered with dozens of responses to my hundred requests for help. :::3. I will agree with you that in the past the admins were very strict. I've seen some historical stuff where he went over the line and Wikia staff made him undo things. (pulling the demotion vote) :::4. I think he pushes the boundaries at times and slightly steps over on the line (language / curt responses) but his intent is to keep the wikia from falling to the wayside. I've been not pleased with some of his responses at times and had to think about why he responded the way he has long and hard but I ended up just letting it go. Wasn't worth it. :::There are checks and balances. Elseweyr and Teugene are still around to appeal to if something goes too far. I've worked with both of them and they both take the time to explain / help. It only seems like when someone keeps trying to do something that doesn't meet the rules that gets Temp pissed off. That or something really noob level stupid. :::I just try to be factual and think like a person who is coming here for information. Try to make it elegant yet simple to relay important information. I have years of examples to design things from. If it isn't in-game/canon, then I just don't include the information. If I can't prove the source, then I can't use it. That way I know I won't run afoul of Temp. There are times where up front I'll ask if he has a problem with something before I waste my time. :::I spend almost all of my time building the MEA pages with detailed content. Rarely if ever does Temp comment on those pages. As they are brand new, contain in-game information, and are detailed they all normally meet the rules. I use OT as templates and try to design the same elegant pages. I try to make sure everything matches and is consistent. :::I'm not saying you haven't had your issues with Temp in the past, I'm just letting CompleCCity know a little bit of the history so that he doesn't leave in frustration. Each person has their own perspective and I've talked with him in the past about prior questions he has had. Just following up on some of our previous discussions. I tend to stay out of the OT stuff as it is pretty much chiseled in stone. I did some work on ME3 insanity tips and detailed credit/resource amounts so that mission pages matched but mostly stay out of the OT. I added all of the hi-res ME3 power icons and standardized the pages to match in-game but that required Temp giving a thumbs up first. :::I've learned through lots of mistakes in the past 6 months and almost 15,000 edits. I've had a few other editors who were nice enough to talk and help me when I didn't know what I was doing and I wanted to give a little back to others when they have questions. :) --GS877 (talk) 07:55, July 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::I appreciate your replies, GS877, thanks! ::::[[User:Allen Knott|Mr. Knott (insert some number here or leave empty)]], the only thing you achieved with your post was having me to look into some things, and I can mostly agree with what Deepspaceprobe said in the third or whatever attempt to "demote" Temporaryeditor78. I'm strictly against sock puppetry and support every ban made against it. I'm admin on some wikis, so I know the rules. I've left your comment here untouched at first, because on the one hand I simply didn't want to give it any attention or weight, and on the other hand – though I am allowed to do so – didn't want to delete it. Elimination, even on user talk pages and if it's my own, of other users' comments is something I don't like at all. If this now becomes an extensive debate, I will, however, delete this topic. ::::My post on Temporaryeditor78's talk page was/is a debate between Temporaryeditor78 and me. If you think you have something to contribute to that debate, Mr. Knott (insert some number here or leave empty), then do it in the correct space, namely that other talk page. For the "warning" of yours here above, I don't care. ::::Let me tell you this once: you are not welcome on my talk page. I don't want this to become an anti-Temporaryeditor78-forum (there are other places for that), until I myself decide to do so. ::::Topic's closed. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:39, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Notifications / Announcements Question Hey CompleCCity, I have a quick question that you may know the answer to right away. The little notification bell in the top of the Wiki bar had a new Fandom announcement today from community central. I could care less about the message. :) I went to delete the message but I can't find a "X" or other type of removal button. When I did a web search, the help section at Community Central says that there is a button to remove notifications (they don't show a pic of it though). I know they redid the wiki bar a few days ago. Did they make the background white and the "X" button white? :) I can't seem to hover over the area inside the announcement and find a delete button. Is this the case where the announcement is coming from Community Central and you can't delete those announcements? Big brother wants to make sure you get their message. You will not delete our message. Read our message. Why haven't you used the new function we came up with? :) Thanks for your help. --GS877 (talk) 21:37, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :Uh, I fear, no. :( Don't know the answer "right away", sorry. :What I get: :* small pop-ups at the bottom right corner for "new messages" on my talk pages, cross-wiki (as you apparently only have a profile here, you only would get this message for your talk page here) :** similar looking messages if "community messages" (don't recall the exact wording, but this comes close) have been updated :* these pop-ups usually disappear after visiting the announced page, e.g. via the contained link, or by closing them with their small upper-right "X" (the community ones sometimes are a bit more stubborn, and may reappear the next day again); sometimes these pop-ups are reloaded again by your browser's cache :* upper bar "notifications" for discussions/topics/user's walls edits I'm following, cross-wiki (for wikis that have these features) :** this does not include edits on user talk pages from your watchlist :** I'm not sure about forum topics; IIRC, classic forum edits aren't included – same as for talk pages, so "no" for this wiki :* I've never noticed any option to "delete" these messages; the active notification (the number on the icon) disappears after visiting the topic (by clicking the notification); cross-wiki notifications are separated: the current wiki's ones are on top, others are shown in a separate section below, as long as there are active notifications :* I also can't recall any option to en-/dis-able certain topics from this list, other than by un-following them :* I can't recall to have ever had an upper-bar notification about community messages; I also didn't get any message (this time) about the changes to the "wiki bar", which I btw. don't like – searching was easier before, and that's the only thing I use it for, except visiting my profile (or notifications, though there are other ways for these, too) :So if it's not pure coincidence or bad timing that I'' don't know of this notification ''you got, the only thing I could imagine having to do with it would perhaps be an "email" : I don't have "…FANDOM has news and events" enabled on "Email me when…" But this is only a guess. :Another funny thing: I also can't recall to have ever had a notification on the "messages" icon. What's this for? Anyway … :-- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:00, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey CompleCCity, ::It turns out that the function in the announcement I got that was described is brand new. User blog:BertH/Introducing Announcements, a new way to notify your community1 - Here is what the announcement links to. I broke the link because even though I copied it exactly, it wants to redlink. I remove _'s but to no avail.1 :::1 Fixed now cCC ::The help page for Announcements was created just yesterday. ::The item in question I recieved appears to be a notification. Thank you for the detailed response on the items. The Fandom created so many different ways for info to get to a user. Almost too complex in my opinion. 20 different ways to send me more info that I didn't want in the first place. :) ::I had to search to find that the wiki bar was updated. There is a huge page I saw with untold numbers of complaints from others on "I want a white bar, I want a dark bar, I want to be able to code to my page...", etc. Some love it, others think it is gawdy as heck. I personally think the font is too big, it shouldn't be stuck at the top all of the time, the colors are icky, there should be an option to choose "night mode" or "day mode" - light or dark in the menu, and the search bar used to be able to click anywhere to the left of the magnifying glass and you'd get the search bar but now it is only when you click on the magnifying glass itself. ::I understand some will love it, some will hate it but they should have learned from prior changes the issues that come up and pre-incorporated those lessons learned. After 5 minutes of reading posts from people, I knew right away the years of iterative changes and the positive benefits that had been learned. They made this heavy handed change and then threw that all away. While you can't please everyone, don't piss off your "customers" the users by just blanket changing. ::SIDE NOTE - What I find annoying is the terminology used for the upper wiki bar. When you hover over the "blue bell", it says "notifications". When you hover over the "blue caption box" it says "messages". HOWEVER, when you open the "blue caption box" and there are no messages, it says "You have no notifications". Wait a minute. Is it messages or is it notifications? It's little stuff like that that annoys me to no end. Be consistent with how you refer to items. Notifications go in the notifications bell. Messages in the message bubble. (I can't tell you what the blank "blue bell" section says anymore as I have that message there now). --GS877 (talk) 17:04, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I've fixed your (interwiki) link: if it's another wikia site, you have to add "w:c:WIKIADDRESS:LINK" before a pipe to the link. Go into edit mode to see what I mean. :::This, however, still doesn't explain why I didn't get that message … er, notification. ;) Exactly what I thought: "There are no notifications" in my messages. No, of course not! They would be to the left of it. Or … okay, forget the whole thing, Wikia! :::It's better not to care about the host – keep focused on the wiki. Less annoying. And you can't do anything, neither. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:59, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::: Thank you for the link tip. I knew that you (like me) would want the link to work correctly. I figured that you would be able to help me fix whatever I was doing incorrectly. I mainly wanted you to see the message and location. :::: On a side note, because of the wikia rules, please feel free to make changes or edits to any of my edits for content/fixes/etc if they are incorrect/broken/need help. I may roll them back or work with the proposed change to find the best way to display if I was trying to do something for formatting reasons but I will not take offense to changes you make. I would like others to correct minor problems or issues. I'm not perfect nor do I always have the best ideas. According to Temp, I have to give permission to other users to make changes to my personal posts. So please feel free to correct items. --GS877 (talk) 21:08, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Gameplay Tips For Mass Effect Hey CompleCCity, I just thought of a few things because you are a new player to ME. Each time that you start a new game+ after beating the game, all of the items that Shepard has equipped on their person (including any ammo/equipment in weapon/armor slots) will be duplicated. This is really good for getting extra advanced items like Spectre Gear or the Savant Omni-tools. (All of your other squadmates gear is returned to you so you can re-equip on the characters when you get them again. The gear is not duplicated for squadmates.) It is also great for duplicating Ammunition Upgrades. I would equip each of Shepard's weapons with one of the wanted upgrades before defeating the game and magically I would have duplicated weapons and upgrades. I could then put them on my other squadmates weapons and repeat the process again. Having the ability to change to polonium rounds (anti-krogan regen), tungsten rounds (geth), or shedder rounds (living people) before a fight is awesome. I just swap from one weapon to another. The KEY thing though is to make sure that you have at least 1 copy of the following Level VII ammo upgrade. Shredder Rounds, Tungsten Rounds, Proton Rounds, and Polonium Rounds. The most important thing to realize is that these ammo upgrades are the highest they can be at Level VII. The other ammo upgrades are lower III or go up to X. Shepard can ONLY get level VII items while in the Level Range 37-42 (See Experience Guide#Gaining Items). Stupidly, I forgot to get a Level VII tungsten rounds and now I can never get another one with my current Shepard. I only have a VI. These are the best anti-synthetic rounds. I can only duplicate VI's. Make sure that when you get to that level range, you save before opening containers or defeating bad guys so that you can reload and try to get at least 1 copy of each ammo upgrade you want. It might sound tedious but when you replay the game several times to get your achievement medals, having those duplicated level VII items are worth more than anything. I'd gladly trade all 9,999,999 credits I had for just one copy of VII so I could duplicate it for all of my squadmates. The remaining types of upgrades (armor, weapons, ammo) all have Level X versions which are the best versions. At level 60 you can get as many as you want. Those level VII versions are the best of that category and can't be gotten once lost. Just a quick few tips that I wish I had known before starting the game. :) --GS877 (talk) 22:23, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :First: thanks for the tips! :) :I yet didn't know about item duplication or even item import from the first finished into succeeding new games. Does this always happen or only if "importing" a character? (And why should I do that, and not start a completely new career?) Ah, you wrote "game'+'" – I've only read about this before: that's a so-to-say "second" walkthrough with the same team on a harder difficulty, yes? :Funny thing: you're giving me tips about items, while currently I am establishing my own item database. I've found a way to "cheat" items (e.g. cut content – totally overpowered 'til level 19, and perhaps beyond), and I've also noticed that the stat tables on the wiki seem to reflect only levels of items that officially can be acquired somehow, but most items also have different stats for levels not contained in those tables. E.g. a weapon from Devlon Industries, only available from level IV on, has also own values if it's found with level II (which I did, and that was no cheat). I wonder if this affects upgrades as well … Do the up-to-level-III upgrades continue improving at level IV? Do the level-IV upgrades also have values for lower levels? (Cheating with the PC "console" only works on PC again, sorry.) :I already know about some important upgrades that are discontinued after level VII, and that one should keep some of them if appreciated (e.g. the Tungsten ones). But thank you anyway – receiving tips is always welcome. :I yet have to find a way to properly administrate the upgrades in my inventory. Latest thought: having three of each I want, and only apply them on missions, otherwise store them in my inventory – instead of squad members having them equipped "permanently". Though I tend to give each squad member a specific, their "own" gear … :To put some things right: I only cheat cut content, I'm not supplying me with some high-level upgrades I haven't found yet. That's too much of a cheat … So I'm following your proposal of saving before opening a container (before fights anyway). :However, I'm far from through with the first game (just have rescued Liara as the first thing after leaving the Citadel), and my plan was to play the trilogy, rather than repeating ME1 over and over. So a second walkthrough will need some time … :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:30, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey CompeCCity, ::At some point in the past, this wiki voted to say "Only in-game non-modified content with base levels" should be included on the wikia. There are some exceptions to this to document cut content but it is always clearly explained that this is unavailable in-game. ::When you play your existing Shepard in a new game+, your items are returned to you / duplicated. Starting a new Shepard means starting over. ::Save File Transfer talks about New Game+. The Mass Effect Trilogy of games have story threads and choices that link all three games. Choices you make in ME can effect ME2 and even ME3. It is important to read the page to learn all about what happens. ::There are different ways to new game+. You can use and existing Shepard and playthrough again, or you can use a new Shepard with the benefits you earned from the first playthrough. Achievements allow you to access Bonuses not available in your first playthrough (See the Requirements, Bonuses, and Additional Info column on the Achievements page). ::There are reasons to playthrough the game again. Your level is capped at 50 the first playthrough. You have to play the same Shepard again to get up to 60. Your level matters when you import your Shepard from ME1 to ME2. You get extra "stuff" for level 60 in ME2. - See Save File Transfer#Character Transfer. Credits are a super huge deal in ME2 as they are very limited. Getting free credits is totally worth it. ::The minimum number of games to get most off the achievements is three playthroughs. You can get the squadmates, the romances, the paragon/renegade, etc. You will have to create a few other Shepards to get certain powers to 75 uses for the achievements. Creating an engineer Shepard is an example. You only have to play long enough to get those and then you no longer need to play them. ::You can play again at harder difficulty or the same one. Usually people play, normal to unlock hardcore, play hardcore to unlock insanity, then play insanity to get the achievement. ::You get free charm/intimidate - see Dialogue#Charm and Dialogue#Intimidate - points for each playthrough. Never spend any points on those. You can get those up to full for free and then keep the points for your other talents. This requires you play through multiple times. :: As for inventory, once you get duplicates of items, then equip your squadmates as needed. What I always did was I had the same weapons on each squadmates. ::*I would keep a copy of explosive rounds, tungsten rounds, polonium rounds (or sledgehammer), shredder rounds. ::*Keep a copy of each of the 4 weapons and have each one of them loaded with one of the 4 ammo upgrades even if you can't use the weapon with your Shepard just so you can store the weapon/upgrades. If you don't like explosive rounds, you can change out for sledgehammer or snowblind. I then make sure to have the same 4 weapons for each squadmate (even if they can't use them). ::**HMWA Master Assault Rifle X - Tungsten rounds VII, Scram Rail X, Frictionless Materials X ::**HMWSG Master Shotgun X - Polonium Rounds VII, Scram Rail X, Kinetic Coil X ::**HMWP Master Pistol X - Shredder rounds VII, Scram Rail X, Combat Optics X ::**HMWSR Master Sniper Rifle X - Explosive rounds X, Scram Rail X, Kinetic Coil X ::**Have 1 Combat optics on a weapon you don't use often just in case you need to get rid of a jammer during a mission. The other slots will be a mix of frictionless materials, scram rails, and/or kinetic coils. You pick based on your game style. I just put those in the list to show a typical of loadout. You can double up on them as well. Two Scams, Two Coils, etc. ::*Because money will become useless, storing "money" as very expensive weapons/armor/upgrades is a good way to not lose the money once you reach 9,999,999. ::As you play longer, go to the weapons locker and swap out your upgrades on squadmembers for better versions. As you are trying to get achievements, you will be playing the same characters on a team for most of the game so they are easy to swap out upgraded items but don't forget to bring extra items to the weapons locker to swap out. Eventually Shepard will have the best items, you main team will have the best, and you really will only keep the items you find that are needed to upgrade squadmates at the weapons locker. ::There is an inventory limit so you can't keep unlimited items. Once you get higher up in the game, you'll have 999 Omni-gel, 9,999,999 credits, and just a few extra items (besides all of the items you are saving for your squadmates). ::(Forgive me. This is mid-edit. I have to leave for a few hours but will come back and finish / clean this up.) --GS877 (talk) 18:13, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Continuing ::: Nothing to forgive here! :) Then I'll wait with a reply/questions. Continue with two colons, please. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :: There are some really annoying achievements to get. Hacking and Neural Shock etc. There are ways to get these by using talents on certain objects (The Mako, travel terminals, etc). Do a quick google search and people have laid out strategies to get those. I always played an infiltrator so I got most of the Achievements but I had to go through and specially get the other ones using throw away Shepards. :: As for armor, I always tried to get a heavy Colossus Armor X and a heavy Predator L/M/H Armor X for my Shepard (change L/M/H based on what your Shepard can use). I swap between them based on the mission. I then always have a Devlon Industries set of armor for Shepard and/or a squadmate for the few missions where Hazards show up. I change out on the planet for ONLY one squadmate. If one squadmate uses Devlon, then ALL THREE get the benefit of hazard reduction. If I'm fighting at long range with sniper rifles, then I'm ok with Shepard switching, otherwise I swap out a squadmate. Once I get inside a building, then I swap back to the best armor. :: For Armor Upgrades, I would go for items that increase your shields / reduce damage / regenerate health. Shield Interface X, Medical ExoSkeleton X, Energized plating X. Use a combo of them if your armor allows you to put two upgrades. Match up the upgrade to the deficiency of the armor. If the armor is low on shields, add a shields, if the damage resistance is low, add one with energized plating, etc. ::Grenades are useless in the game in my opinion. Hard to come by, don't really do that much damage, and there are better strategies to do damage. I kept a single copy of each at the highest level just for collection purposes but never used it much. The only time I really used them was the Anti-Thorian gas grenades for a specific mission for one outcome. ::Tech proximity mines are a side effect of using powers. I didn't use them much as I didn't know about them but they can be useful. :: I would suggest playing through three times on ME before moving on to ME2 and ME3. They change the guns from unlimited ammo to thermal clip based. Combat changes as well. It can be jarring to go back to ME after playing ME2 & ME3. It is pretty easy to run through ME three times fast. Once you get to level 60 (on your second playthrough), you don't care about getting XP on the third playthrough so it goes quicker. You've already played each mission so you get all of the stuff pretty fast. You can get you paragon and renegade scores up full using the infinite glitches in game Morality#Infinite Paragon/Renegade Points Exploit so that when you save file transfer to ME2 you get the bonus for both paragon and renegade right from the start. ::If you are a 100% completionist, then do everything for ME1 then ME2 then ME3. Just makes it so much better. If you are playing just for the story and fun, then jumping back and forth is ok to do. ::Just make sure to complete all of the choices that transfer to ME2 on the playthrough you are choosing to import. Paragon/Renegade scores and all of that. Make sure to review what ME choices impact ME3. :: I think that's the end of this novel, for now... :). --GS877 (talk) 20:52, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Wall of tips … ;) :::Okay, one thing here that actually belongs to the topic above: in general I have something against the practice of one user (including me) editing another one's posts on a talk page/in the forum – regardless of what local wiki guidelines say on this. :::There are only a few exceptions allowed in my personal point of view: :::*fixing links after page moves; the original context has to be retained, so possible piped links with a different display are needed :::*fixing/giving discussion structure to a topic by indenting correctly (or switch to another way of separating posts, like ----) :::*placing a heading if there's none :::*adding where needed :::So, what I've done to your blog link did not accord to the/my rules. It would have been easy to repeat the link in the proper way or just explain how it is done correctly – instead of me editing your comment. :::Why did I do it anyway? Well, because I thought you were asking for it in the same sentence, in a hidden way. Because I thought it would be better this way for accidental visitors of my talk page. Because I thought you wouldn't mind. It was important for that decision, however, to make it clear what I have done. To show that I'' have edited something ''you posted. That's why I inserted the "fixed" note. That's why I kept your original associated text, only crossed it out. So that it still can explain what was happening. :::I think I have done it in a careful and friendly way – nevertheless it was a break of rules. And no matter if you give me the allowance to do so in hindsight, this has to remain a rare exception. Allowed or not, I never would go and try to fix spelling, punctuation or grammar in your posts. And expect the same from you. This was more … a cooperation on a certain wiki coding thing. ;) And of course in such (rare) cases it should be clear for each other that an edit was made by the other person. It shouldn't be necessary to look into the (talk) page's history to check if GS or cCC has "fixed" some comma in the post above their own. ;) :::'kay, back to the wall … phew! :::I guess, the for me most important information you mentioned was the level cap on first playthrough. Where the h…'s this written? That completely messes up my skilling plans. An additional lack of 10 talent points? Where do I spare? Oh my … :::I hope, being able to reach level 60 on a succeeding game isn't connected to playing that one on hardcore? :::Ah, found the information. Obviously not, but it's also obviously necessary to choose an already experienced Shepard … :::I tell you something about me and gaming: I play this one mostly for role-playing reasons, not because I like sci-fi shooters (I don't really). Repeating a career contradicts this a bit, except I'd do it out of perfectionism reasons (give it another try). There are already so many avaialble options: why should I play e.g. a second infiltrator if there are several other classes? I'm no achievements hunter, or completionist on those. Sure, would be nice to have 'em all, but that's not my primary goal. :::My ideal walkthrough would in fact be a consistent Shepard once through the whole trilogy. I can't tell if I've enough time in the future to play it a second time, so first one should become as perfect as can be. (That's why your tips are so valuable!) :::But apparently I have to reconsider some things … :::No, I won't go exhaust all options on ME1 first before moving on to the second part, only because gameplay changes that much. That's no issue. It seems weird to me to play six different Shepards in a row in one game, then the same six different Shepards in another row in the next game. I prefer to play one Shpeard through all games, and only then switch to the next Shepard. :::Now for some details and specific topics. ::: @ "Only in-game non-modified content with base levels" – ??? I found in an uncheated, unmodified game inside a regular crate a regular pistol ranked II (on an according character level) of a manufacturer the wiki states would produce weapons of this type only from rank IV on. In my understanding, the wiki's wrong here. And obviously manufacturers are handled inconsistently here: :::*The specific weapon was a Stinger from Devlon Industries. The table only lists values from rank IV on, which would be correct for items obtained from merchants as this armory license can only be acquired at level 18 the earliest. The weapon I found, however, was random loot of rank II, with stats not listed on the table. The game is able to generate items of almost all types at almost each rank. :::*Haliat Armory, another level 18+ manufacturer, has their weapons listed with stats for the first three ranks. Why? Same as for DI, you can buy them only from rank IV on. Also I haven't found any weapon from them earlier in the game. So why are the stats listed here, but not for DI? :::*And a third case: Rosenkov Materials. Another 18+ manufacturer. But weapon stats are given only from rank VII on? Why that? Aren't there sold any earlier, only the armor? Have to reach that level to see what's this about … :::In my understanding, random loot can include any manufacturer's items (there might be exceptions) at any rank. So all the tables should be filled completely. (My own are.) ::: @ Choices throughout the trilogy: ::: As much as I hate spoilering myself for quests – I'm well aware of this, and play the game and read the walkthrough simultaneously. In the end, I want a nearly "perfect" playthrough, so I have to know how decisions I make now will be reflected later in the trilogy. ::: @ Charm/Intimidate ::: I wanted to have as many options avaialble as possible in my first walkthrough – to see, what is possible –, so I spent many points on both talents, only sparing those that are automatically gained when reaching the next rank. At the cost of combat talents and other abilities. In fact my current Shepard Infiltrator at level 19 has maxed out Spectre Training, Charm and Intimidate at 8 and Master Overload and Sabotage, but not any point in a weapon or on armor. (Still running around lightly clothed, and don't know if I shall sacrifice accuracy for protection.) Combat may be a bit harder this way, but it works. ::: In general I prefer specialists over jack-of-all-trades. It's better to max out a limited number of talents, rather than spending points equally on all of them. I extend this philosophy to equipment: if a squad member already has e.g. a high bio-tech resistance, it's more probable for me to give her an additional hardening armor upgrade, rather than trying to compensate an e.g. damage protection weakness. Even more power for your powers – live with your weaknesses. ::: Almost forgot to say this: I also look into the Morality Guide, to see what C/I rank I'll need for specific situations – and try to delay those if I haven't that rank already. ::: @ Upgrades management ::: As of now, I store them all in my inventory, and only equip them for an assignment, regarding mission-specific conditions. I now start to collect the second row of upgrades, those that have the same stats as rank I – III ones, but add another thing. So the weaker ones will be sold once replaced by better ones. Still I don't know in which numbers I should keep them. Every upgrade threefold – for three squad members? Twelvefold – for each squad member's each weapon? Perhaps six is a good compromise, as squad members rarely favor more than two weapons … ::: At the moment I don't have access to spectre gear, so all my squad has to use standard weapons. As mentioned earlier, I tend to have specific gear for each of them. So I do not store a copy of each weapon type with each ammo type in my inventory, instead only the upgrades, but each squad member has their own specific gear, "line" for each weapon. (That doesn't mean, consistent manufacturer for each, no, Wrex has the best shotgun, my infiltrator the best sniper rifle, and so on.) As fast as level progression goes, I can after nearly each assignment replace some weapons with a higher rank version of that line. And item progression is pretty linear: for most items a weak rank I will also be a weak rank X, and a good rank I a good rank X. ::: Still I prefer to have seven squad members running around in seven different armors with seven different assault rifle lines, rather than seven "perfectly" (maxed) fitted characters. ;) ::: @ Achievements again, this time for the loaylty ones (yes, I've already read about them ;) ::: No, I don't take "the same characters on a team for most of the game" – I have my personal preferences here, and don't hunt for the achievements. (As far as I know, they count cross-walkthrough, so at a certain point I certainly will get them.) Liara will be one of my favored mates this time, because I plan to romance her. Next point to consider is what I will need on the mission. This includes things as e.g. Kaidan Alenko having a unique comment on the UNC: Hostage assignment. Or taking Wrex with me if I'm going to encounter many husks, for his high health and damage protection. I won't take Liara and Kaidan with me, as they have almost similar talents, except some mission – in my eyes – "needs" both. Unfortunately that's a bit sad for Tali – I like her, but our talents are very similar as well, I simply don't need her most of the time. ::: You know … using certain talents in an odd way only to get the achievement … e.g. destroying my car only to raise the counter of an ability … then I could go and add the achievement via cheat console as well, that doesn't make a difference in my eyes (I know, that other people may think different about this). ::: Conclusion ::: I guess, I go with the "playing just for the story and fun, … jumping back and forth is ok …" option, then. :) Though I'm just considering, doing my first playthrough similarly a second time, for level 60. ::: I'll see … Thanks again for this introduction and starter guide – very useful! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:17, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::P.S. TOC automatically only appears with at least four sections on a page. Question Hey CompleCCity, Is there a way to direct contact you? I wanted to ask you a question. - Side Note - This makes 4 subheaders so I'll pull the TOC. :) --GS877 (talk) 11:53, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :You can try reaching me in chat, though I have to notice. Don't know how that works … :Do you have an account on other platforms, such as Beamdog or *cough* Gamepedia *cough*? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:49, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I knew I Had Seen This Info Somewhere Hey CompleCCity, The ME item cap is 150 items (I talked about this in a previous post but didn't have the number). Rich Achievement Guide has the info. That item cap info is likely somewhere else but I saw it tonight along with the method for making money using Dr. Chloe. Wanted to send this info to you while I remembered to. :) --GS877 (talk) 02:42, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :I saw this as well. May be helpful. Completionist Achievement Guide. --GS877 (talk) 02:50, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ::The inventory info can also be found on PC Tweaks#Inventory 2, though that will be a page you're not interested in very much, I guess, regarding that you play on console. The second link looks very helpful, indeed! Thanks! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:25, August 2, 2018 (UTC)